The Twin Dragons
by Stilphyell
Summary: Two ancient spirits inhabit two bodies aiding them against the blight, they become the last hope of Fereldan. Very AU. Five of the six origins, with Daveth as a bonus. Rated M for obvious reasons. It will provably have some OC's.
1. The prophecy

_This is my first attempt in writing a Fic, so try to dont be to mean in your thoughts when you read it. I'm looking for a Beta, if someone is interested, I will be veeery happy. _

_If you notice some gramar mistakes or things like that, just tell me and I will correct them._

_**DISCLAIMER: **I'm painfully aware that I don't own Dragon Age... Damn you Bioware, If you see something you dont recognize is because is mine. _

_Things that are in Italics are either thoughts, words spoken in a different way from a normal speech, memories... or... voices talking inside someone's head._

DA:O

Pain. A lot of pain. Sodding Hangover.

She was wondering why she had drunked until she collapsed in the bed, when the memory hit her with the strenght of a charging bronto.

..._a company of ten hideous darkspawn dragging a young female warrior from a slaughtered Legion of The Dead scout unit, her cries of pain and fear were as loud as crowd in a Proving final as she was dragged into a tunnel that was darker than the rotting flesh they have._

_A week later, from a hiding spot near a circular chamber she saw as the woman -now with a lot of greyish patches on her skin, a mad glimmer in her eyes- changed into a disgusting and rotting "thing" that had a swollen apeearance, a disgusting jaw that seemed to part in four when she roared in hunger, she_ _stared with horror as she_ _grabbed some of the darkspawns with some tentacles that darted from the floor that now seemed to be made from... _flesh ..._ and eated them, that seemed to start a cycle since she started spawning things that appeared to be some darkspawn eggs..._

Thalla Brosca opened her eyes and she shut them almost inmediately because of the pain that welcomed her in the form of warming light provided from lava rivers near her house.

To make things worse she was being awoken by her two sisters, Rica and Natia. They were an odd family, Rica was the oldest, having one and twenty years, she had a hair with the most gorgeous shade of red in it. It was carefully braided and she was wearing make up, as her work demand it -She was a noble-hunter- and was dressed with a nice dress that it show no patchworks. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of green she had ever saw, lovelier than emeralds, she liked to think.

On the other hand, Natia was as opposit as a nug was from a bronto. She was nine and ten and also had red hair, but her's, was not glowing as her sister's, in fact, her hair was mixed with a large part of dirt. It was very slovenly, and it was tied with a lot of little ponytails, distributed in all her head, having at last a large braid in her neck. Her eyes where of an interesting shade of grey, that let you know that she wasn't there to amuse you, since her eyes come with a natural edge of steel in them and they tend to make people fidget nervously from simply holding her gaze.

She however was from a different kettle of fish, she was six and ten, being the youngest, and had an unnatural darker colour in her skin, her hair was of a pretty dark shade of silver and was carefully arranged so it didn't bother when she was spinning fighting like a madwoman. She had both of her eyes in a pattern of colour that people tend to say it was _odd._ They were from an unnatural shade of dark purple, and it had some tiny lines of silver and gold coloring, that maked her eyes something both splendid and deadly.

_Damn them_. But she was aware that she have to wake up, cursing under her breath she realized that she had been sleeping in her left arm, the one arm that was one of the few reasons she was really proud of herself, even though she was aware that it wasn't a normal arm. _Ugh, sod it_ grimacing she quickly asked for a glass of water to try to fight her hangover, Thalla decided to ask the obvious.

"Ugh, is that sodding nug-humper of Beraht coming home today?"

When she was met with an akward silence, she let out a groan of frustration and opened her eyes only to see the glares her two sisters were giving her. With another sigh she tried to stand up and _almost_ ended in the floor, quickly thanking the Stone for her incredible balance she hastily glanced through her small house.

_Bed. _Check. _Ramshackeled walls. _Check. _Small stone table. _Check. _Mother passed out drunk in the floor. _Damn, also check.

Grunting she started searching for her armor and her arms finding them scattered across the floor. After strapping her armor in place she looked up to Natia "Sis, if that asshole of Beraht give you some sodding mission regarding the Proving, _please_ do not enter as a fighter, I heard that a Grey Warden is in the city and I'm looking forward to at least ask him if I can join the Order. I don't know how he will take the news because of my... _condition_"

With a sigh Natia muttered under her breath "Ok sis, just take care..." she smirked "... and beat the sodding crap of all that pompous _warriors_" Which earned some giggles from Rica and a snort from Thalla.

Feigning anger she puncher her shoulder "You doubt of my skills!" she clasped her hand in her chest on top of her heart "Thats was a low blow Sis" suddenly she started giggling when she planned and executed her vengeance "I think that next time I will let you with some drunken idiots of the Carta instead of teaching them to swim in lava"

Grunting Natia just muttered "_I hate you_"

Giving her a satisfied smirk and a quick wink she left her house and quickly settled her vision in the broken houses and dusted alleys that were called Dust Town, groaning from the sight she quickly started wandering through the piece of dung that the nobles decided to make their homes, _sodding brand_ she thought touching her right cheek. Scowling she continued her train of thoughts _This is more fucked up than yesterday, damn those sodding nobles_. After some more minutes cursing every single noble in every creative and colorfull way she knew, she was snapped out of her mind when she heard the footsteps from her favourite being in Dust Town and provably in Orzammar.

Smirking Thalla glanced at him "Hey boy, I need your complete atention. You will be my ace upon my sleeve when I'm at the Proving" And with a smug look she explained her plan.

DA:O

When her stone-sense told her that it was almost the time for the Proving, Thalla was in front of the Commander of the Proving guards, looking absent-minded at the huge doors, they were at least forty feet tall, she was suited in a massive and ugly iron armor with some mediocre sword and a rusty shield. After the clowns acting as guards let her enter to the Proving grounds, she decided to talk to the Proving master while glancing at the huge stone circle chamber, bored with this display of finese stonework she inscribed herself with the name of Toth, thinking amused and with a wicked gleam on her eyes that the Warden would certainly recognize _that_ name.

While she was waiting with her back in a wall for the fights to begun , she noticed as two casteless entered the building and with a quiet groan she silently went after them. After some wandering, she watch them as they enter Evard's room and smirking she decided to interfere and enter there as well.

She gazed amused to the pair, her sister and a good-looking male with a lot of braids in his hair, as they started to discuss what they can do when they realized that the ugly and smelly idiot was passed out drunk in the floor. After waiting for a while her patience was rewarded when she noticed as the male saw her sight with the corner of his eye and started staring and gaping at her while babbling incoherently to Natia.

Proudly she saw as her sister tried to distract her with some sweet-talking while she was discreetly putting her hands on the hilt of her weapons and that her _salroka,_ the braided idiot -His name was Leskter or Lekse or Leske, she didn't really care or remember- had his eyes wide with fear, but he too was resolute to save his hide.

With a smirk on her voice she tsking finally revealing herself "What do I told you sis, no weird ideas..." and watched impassively how her sister started laughing "Seriously, I will wake up this sodding bastard with a bucket or two of freezing water so you two can go and drug the other one since I can smell from here that kind of mushrooms"

"Good luck Thalla, I have to say that you can be really stealthy even when you got that amount of crap in your body"

The youngest Brosca started laughing but then she realized something and seriously she stared at Natia "Sis, after this proving I'm going to kill Beraht so you have to go hide with Rica in the house of that brainless noble that is trying to impregnate her with a nugget, and act as you like it all."

She started looking for some buckets of water and with a small smirk she looked at both of them from her shoulder "And if you dare to NOT see this proving I'm going to beat you senseless and tie you up before offering you to be the next meal of the nugs, I promise you that this will be the best Proving that Orzammar would have hold in this sodding building"

When her sister laughed and went over to drug the warrior that was downhall, she grabbed one of the buckets of freezing water and throw it to Evard, whose sobbering process was something that you can't lose since he woke up cursing, _Damn, he has a lot of imagination for the curses _she recognized after some minutes.

While she was watching with amusement how he cursed, she saw as her sister slowly sticked to the shadows and went to the top of the giant amphiteathre to see the fights.

DA:O

Duncan was standing near the old Proving master, bored as hell, as he explained him of the different types of Provings. _Mental note: Next time tell him that you know about this_. He expected that he could find at least one promising recruit since he only have twenty six wardens in Ostagar, and he couldn't stop the shiver in his back when he thought of the twisted and rotten form of the Archdemon. He remembered painfully well that freightening image that appeared in his last dream. While he was figning that he was listening he was struggling in his thoughts about who would have the ability to lead the Wardens when he would go to his Calling, he was painfully aware that he have only six or seven additional months before he would have to go to The Deep Roads to meet his fate.

He was snapped out of his daydreaming attitude when he heard the Proving master say loudly "The first fight is between Majek Martak from the warrior caste and an unknown warrior that calls himself as Toth".

Upon hearing that, Duncan felt himself staring into the large arena at the warrior who actually had the guts to use the name of the third Archdemon as his fighting name, he noticed that he was a bit slim and he was wearing some poor quality armor and arms but he had to recognize that he moved gracefully -As much as that type of armor let you- and with a sense of confidence that suddenly remind him of his younger days, when he still was a cutpurse of twenty years in the filthy streets of Val-Royaux, he was suddenly glad that he was here in Orzammar, because he had already set his mind to recruit that young warrior into the Wardens.

He was measuring the fighters with his eyes and he inmediately found out that the older one, Majek, was probably a rookie in swordplay compared to his opponent. Toth was indeed a master in swordmanship, as he swiftly disarmed and hamstringed the warrior in two connected fluid movements. He was surprised when the warrior bowed to the honorific position that he and the Proving master where standing in the amphitheatre. More surprise come as Duncan noticed that he was not bowing to the Proving master, he was bowing to _him. Very interesting I'm sure he want to get my atention._

As the fights continued happening, he watched impassively as Toth, maneuver his slashes, so he didn't kill anyone, or maim them permanently. _Impressive indeed, he only come here to prove himself to the eyes of a Warden._

Finally, with a strong voice, it camed the call for the last fight "For the last fight, we are honored to say that today we have in this glorious arena, the new Commander of the King´s Army, and his second son, Duran Aeducan! He is known for his mastership in swordmanship and for his tactical mind. Today, he has a more than worthy challenger, he will be fighting against the young warrior that the crowd had named as The Demon of Steel, Toth, who surprised all Orzammar today, as he simply appeared in this arena showing no apparent house and cautivated your minds with his incredible finesse and skill in his swordmanship"

When the fight started Duncan noticed that they posibbly be two of the greatests swordmasters in all Orzammar and that they were fighting, neither for glory, gold or a boost in their public name, they were fighting to simply prove themselves, who was the better among them.

Slowly they started circling each other, they were deadly focused in their tasks of simply studying their rival. After a while, Duran decided to do the first move and lunged himself with such speed and finesse that would seem unthinkable for his body and his armor. When they collide. it was simply amazing, they were both in the same level of skill and speed, that the fight suddenly become a flurry of parries, blocks, sidesteps, and the finest use of swords and shields was no surprise.

After some minutes of intense fighting they both started tiring, Duran noticed a slight opening and frustrated, he decided to do all in his power to simply exploit it, so he threw himself with all his might trying to surprise Toth while he aimed his attacks to the gap in his defences. Suddenly, the prince saw how his opponent becomed entangled with his both feets and smirking to himself he managed to bash him in the face with his shield. When that happened the helmet of the unknown warrior simply went flying into the other side of the arena, and when his -_her-_ face was uncovered the crowd and Duran gasped in shock...

DA:O

Thalla was a bit dizzy from the blow she had recived, _Damn, he surely knows how to hit hard._ Inmediately she realized that her cover had been blowed up as her helmet was in the other side of the arena. Sighing to herself she steadied herself and decided to actually listen with one ear to the constant bickering that the Proving master had to say. Bored she decided to glance to the Warden, watching his taned skin -she was sure that their flesh color where similar-, his dashing look, the single earring, the ponytail, that make him so sexy and so _dangerous_ and his strong and wise eyes. Winking at him, she started searching her opponents face, he was pretty with his dark brown hair and his green eyes, she lean herself and whispered to Duran "My lord, I think that you must go from this place, I am certain that the old hag will lose his patience and will send a full company of guards to _try _to seize me" Thalla smirked and winked at him "But have no fear since I _will_ get out from here in one piece"

Duran noticed with surprise how this petite and youngfemale warrior, was one of the prettiest things he had saw in his life. She had her white hair arranged into some very careful braids, and she had a very strange purple color crossed by some silver and gold lines in her eyes, being able to at the same time, put a lovely and deadly façade. Her eyes remind him of the dangerous eyes of a dragon. He nodded and smirked to himself as he was walking into the stairs, he decided to stay and watch what this deadly woman decided to do with the little boys that would certainly _try _to catch and put her in jail.

When she couldn't take anymore from the useless talk the Proving master was giving her about how she was disgraced from the Ancestors, how she was polutting the place, how she, a casteless, was corrupting this traditions, and more shit like that, she decided to stop his long and useless speech "Hey, have you finally stopped whinning?" She emphasized this by letting a yawn break free. When her words sunk into the dim-witted old man, Thalla saw the angry face she had certainly provoked and how he instantly started asking for guards. While smiling from ear-to-ear she said in her most deadly and sweat tone "Hey, smart-ass, if you dont mind I will leave this _thing_ that warriors decide to call armor in the floor so I can greet your guards properly" as she finished saying that she whistled loudly. The duster was rewarded by some surprised yelps from her public and with a bark of excitement, finally noticing as a blur of movement jumped from the amphiteathre, landing with a soft noise in the -as she liked to call it- battlefield, with a leather pack strapped upon his back.

Duncan realized astonished that he had never saw that kind of dog before, even when he was an expert in wardogs, and for the astonished look in the Proving master face he also didn't have a clue about the hound. He was very large, with an air of royalty, Duncan would certainly bet that the wardog was some inches taller than the Fereldan's mabaris. He has one of the most beautiful shade of black and white in his fur and he thought that they were making some kind of pattern in his fur.

The Warden stared astonished as "Toth" unbuckled her armor with ease and let it fall revealing a slim, petite, and young body covered with a high class leather armor, what actually let him gaping in shock was that she didn't use any armor on her left arm, and that it was coated with _dragonscales_.

Thalla leaned into the pack and looted a bag of throwing knifes and a pair of sheated twin moon-shaped swords. Duncan's jaw was almost in the floor when he noticed that the weird arms, where made with a hilt of dragonbone and that the sheat of them where full of gems. When she finally faced him in a way that he can finally manage to see her face, he noticed her weird eye color -an eye color that he was sure he had saw elsewhere- making him shiver. Duncan noticed that her arm was so strange that she actually _had_ her fingers resembling five wicked looking dragon fingers, that ended in a rather scary tip. He watched as the odd thing she had as her arm didn't shorten her ability to wield her arms.

What actually make him shiver in fear whas the deep tone of her voice when she decided to talk again, it actually felt doubled and extremely old and wise, as if she was possesed, _but that isn't supposed to be even posible, dwarves aren't supposed to have a connection with the Fade_ he noticed with awe and lots of fear.

Thalla, who was bored to death, decided to make this short. _Okay_, _lets do our magic Zazikel._

_Yes Thalla, let me full control of your voice._

_Of course, lets surprise these assholes, I'm looking forward seeing the face of the Warden, as it is now it's worth all this waiting_

Chuckling Zazikel told her _Yes, its full with awe, surprise, determination and a bit of fear, its amazing._

"_There was a time..." _she started talking with a voice that was as deep as a free fall from the old forgotten griphon outpost, it was also radiating a sense of ancient power, that it provoked that everyone stare her with fear and awe as their main reaction, while her sister in the croud was beaming at her very proud of how she had all the idiots in her pocket _"...when an ancient prophecy was made. This prophecy was made hundreds of years before the First Blight happened and even before of the glorious times of the dead prophet Andraste. That prophecy was these one:"_

"_Seven ancient spirits_

_will be doomed thanks to_

_mages without limits_

_and into the world they will threw_

_an uncurable disease._

_They will be named _

_Darkspawn and will be feared_

_but dont despair because warriors will be forged_

_riding griffons with ease_

_and "Grey wardens"will be called._

_After the first four are defeated_

_and the fifth one rising_

_two of the deceased_

_will be in an uprising_

_The will inhabit two bodies_

_and they will help the world_

_and if the spirits will be so bold_

_they will kill their rampaging Sis._

_Both with the speed of lighting_

_and with old ancient magic._

_And after their master their Joinings_

_they will sail the land to protect the weak."_

Upon starting hearing the voice, Duncan felt goosebumps crepting into his skin and how a permanent chill settled in his spine as well as cold sweat start running through his back.

When he realized that the soul of one of the Old Gods of Tevinter was in their team, he visibly relaxed since he couln't imagine two Archdemons roaming the land without wanting to crawl under a stone and have one or two massive heart attacks. He has started wandering wich one of the four already deceased Old Gods decided to help them. As she announced that Toth was her name upon inscribing at the Proving, he thinked that it was a good hint that she was either that dragon, or one of the closer to him. He inmediately discarded Dumat, since it was known that he only have some tolerance with Lusacan. He was snapped out of his train of thought when she continued her freightening talk.

"_Thats the prophecy that was written by a wise tevinter sorcerer with the help of the great Spirit of Wisdom. The seven spirits, where known later as the Seven Old Gods, since they started being corrupted by the tainted magisters and their kind, also known as darkspawn."_

Upon finishing hearing this Duncan saw as she unsheated her twin swords, making it clear that she had finished with the talking, and that she was willing to fight them. The Warden watched awed as the enchantments in her swords make themselves noticed as fire, lighting, and ice started travelling her weapons in a fast a and endless patern. _Powerfull arms, I wonder where she had found them._ Smirking and with a lot of sarcasm in her voice she finally taunt them "_So you _brave _warriors, are you willing to attack this little casteless or are you so scared that you will need your mama washing your pants?"_

DA:O

_If you have some weird ideas that you thought but you didn't put them in practice maybe you can tell them to me and I will see if I can add them, since I think that my story can't get more weird with the amount of things I'm planning to put in it. _


	2. My favourite seven words

_DISCLAIMER: Dont own... etc etc._

_Please R&R, since its my first fic I think its important to know what do you think about my little idea_

_DA:O_

Thalla watched and waited as her words sunk deeply in the warriors minds. In a lapse of time that seemed to be hours, but were only seconds, she saw as the young warriors gain a sudden burst of confidence as their old and experienced Commander stepped in front of them, barking orders, making them more willing to fight her. She located her sister in the crowd and giving her a saucy wink she started backing to the wall while smirking smugly.

She was backing into the wall so she could exploit a small crack that would let her put part of her weight in it, and that it will make her gain a nice height when she would jump into the air. She started making some complicated clucking sounds and half-whistles, so as her dog understand her orders in a created silent language that said "Kill the careless and the ones that are alone", this language was made in a very soft voice, so only the trained ears from her wardog were receiving her message. Upon finishing transmiting the orders, she was reassured that she would won when she was rewarded with a soft bark.

Duncan was perplexed when he saw that she was backing to the wall, he was examining the wall as well. W_hat's she doing? _After a while, he spotted what she was going to use to her advantage and smirked _Uhm, she has a really good eye to pick up such things when she is fighting against other warriors, her dragon eyes are probably helping her by being as sharp as the eyes of the Dales. _When Thalla was in position, she relaxed her body and placed her foot in position, deciding to wait until the warriors were close enough to make her move and take the one that was more threatening, that old man who was their commander. After a while she taunted them to encourage them a little further "C'mon, and you are calling yourselves warriors? Even a limping nug is more brave than you". That was clearly the last taunt they would manage, since they charged at her roaring with anger.

Readying herself she was watching the charge without a single shred of emotion_ Twenty feet. Ten feet. Five feet. _And with a full grin she leaped intp the air. In the middle of her summersault, she swiftly striked with her swords in an arc motion, beheading the first two guards and without losing a fraction of a second, she began twisting in mid-air, landing on top of another two guards shoulders, piercing their heads with her deadly swords. Taking advantage of her momentum, she suddenly sprinted forward, shanking her blades free, heading into the waiting Commander and his three fearful bodyguards.

Duncan watched awed as how she easily slaughtered the three guards that were gaping at her with wide fearfull eyes. Thalla started to spin around the elite dwarf harassing him with her blades, striking in an unbeliable speed from all his sides, the duster saw as how he struggled to conserve his footing against her whirlwind of blades.

She finally dispatched him but not without receiving a cut in her chest, a cut, that was thankfully stopped by one of her ribs, so she didn't sustain heavy damage, but the castless was suddenly aware that she had to make short work with the remaining guards if she didn't want to have more holes in her skin. Giving a circle motion with her feet she managed to surprise the two that where ahead of the bulk, making them to fall into the floor, place where they were quickly dispatched by her hound, who dissapeared in the shadows again with all his haste like a skilled rogue. Glancing at a nearly warrior, she threw her curved sword into him, killing him instantly and made some short work with some throwing knifes to the ones that were surrounding him, while she swooped down retrieving her impaled sword.

Thalla was beaming, she didn't have such an interesting fight in almost a year and a half, since when she help the legion and Kardol, the actual Legion of The Dead leader. Finally grinning she contacted Zazikel again through her mental bond _Can I borrow all your power Zazi?_

Sighing he answered her with annoyance _I will suggest that you grab only a part, since you get yourself useless when you exhaust all of it, or don't you remember the week you spent almost in coma while you were regenerating my power? and remember that you still have to kill Beraht._

_Huh, you are right. _Thalla said with embarassment as she remembered that time when she collapsed because of the use of all the God's power.

Duncan saw and _felt _as the air near the girl, seemed to change at an alarming rate, it actually felt as if a maelstrom rised from the floor and envelopod her. He stared with his jaw actually diging into the flood, as she started moving and attacking with the speed of lighting and the accuracy of a marksman at her enemies. The Warden noticed that the enchantments of her swords grew considerably in power, allowing her blades to physsically unleash the power of lighting, ice an fire into the unlucky guards.

Her hound was also reacting to the sudden increase of her abilities as he seemed to get at least two feet bigger and his fur morphed from his black and white pattern into a silver and purple frame, while also provoking his fur to react to the enchantments of her blades, boosting his abilities when one of the elements touched his fur, his eyes changed from a faint brown colour into a wicked shade of red, giving him a slight mad glint, that maked him appear to be insane._ I'm wondering, what kind of bond they have to actually share the boosts of speed and deadliness? And most important how they earned the boosts? They are power from the God? _

Minutes later, the Proving grounds were coated with blood, limbs, bodies and severed heads Thalla paced into the leather pack, that was carefully put in a corner, and started applying a bit of her unique health poultice into her small wound, _Huh, the rib will hurt me for a few days, but the skin is fine. What an odd thing from the surface, I really like it. _Snapping herself from her thoughts, she walked up to the maimed body of the commander and after some inspection, she grabbed his longsword and a wicked dagger from his boot. Glancing at them deep in thought, she muttered in a voice low enough, to actually require some trained ears to actually pick her voice "Nicely enchanted blade, the dagger into one of my hidden sheats as I like how it is made and the sword for my personal stash." Deep in thought she continued "Tsk, sod it I will have to enchant the dagger, what a waste of my supply of lirium".

Duncan was amused and perplexed, she actually can enchant things by herself. She was a box full of surprises.

When she stopped her almost silent self-conversation, she started rummaging the soldiers looking for some coins or shiny things, wich she can use to make some of her things prettier, her used throwing knifes and she tried to look for some lirium or health poultices.

Minutes later, she smirked as she got a glimpse of her treasure consisting of two golden sovereigns, sixty nine silver pieces and forty seven coppers. Adding some golden and silverite jewelry that would provably get a nice price.

Walking up to the commander again, since she leave him at the end of her trip, she inclined herself to relieve him of his cargo, and she gasped out loud when she noticed the ring.

_It can't be _Zazikel voice was full of awe and longing.

_It seems it is my friend, this was one of the rings you gave to your favored disciples, thousands of years ago right?._

_Yes, its really a wonder to see that at least one of them survived through this years, put it on it in the dragon arm, it will increase my power since I carved them myself, and they have a piece of my soul in it._

Duncan heard her gasp and struggled to see what was in her hand. He noticed a ring of what appeared to be... _Dragonbone? _

It also seemed to be old and powerful. The Warden stared at her as a grin slowly started to spread upwards, and heard her voice "_My, my, this is indeed a nice gift from this dead man. To actually see that one of my creations still survived, fills me with pride and joy." _Her voice was so full with longing, that it made Duncan remember the meeting from two long lost lovers_ "It was such a long time ago, I'm very glad that at least this one endured the years like my soul in the Fade." _

It was then when he noticed the subtle glow of the ring as she slowly slipped it into one of her dragon-fingers. The result of it was simply astonishing, Duncan was literally gaping at her as he follow with his eyes as some scales started growing from her shoulder into her left collarbone, completely covering her shoulder and making the skin disappear. Her scales, also changed their colour from the one of a intense silver style into one that simply matched the deep blue from the oceans. She seemed to actually glow with power and they all saw as the ring practically _melted _into her finger, leaving only a slight mark that resembled the ring.

Thalla was beaming when she noticed the changes in her scales, and how she actually had more in her body. She felt as her left side of her jaw, started morphing into some wicked curved teeth, wich remainded the duster of the teeth of a dragon.

Boring her gaze into the Provings master face, she saw delighted as he was staring at her with pure irrational fear in his eyes, and how Duncan, the Warden, was staring at her with a pleased air around him and with a wicked gleam on his eyes. Thalla would bet that he desired to lure her into the rank of the Wardens.

She suddenly bowed to the crowd and with a strong voice she excuse herself "Now, good people, if you excuse me I have some important business to attend with a certain asshole and I don't want to be late, I expect that you understand, since its all business right?" Her voice was full of repressed laughter, while her lips were twitching upwards "Take care of yourselves and may the Ancestors bless you, as they just blessed me for winning this Proving".

With a self-satisfied smirk, she started leaving the arena, challenging with her gaze to the only two guards that they were standing in the massive door that allowed her to reach the commons, with her hound trailing her steps, he seemed normal again as he had his black and white fur.

DA:O

When she was about to enter the commons, she conceiled herself with a long hooded cloak, she decided to pay a visit to her favourite blacksmith, the same dwarf that gave her a fifty percent discount since she saved him from six smelly thugs sent by Beraht three year ago.

Smirking and with a sing-song voice she adressed her friend "Hi Gojrik, how are you today? I really think that It's a lovely day to die".

As she entered his humble workshop, his trained gaze moved through her body, noticing the _huge _quantities of blood, the greenish tone from the poultice in her chest and finally he reprimended her "You know, making the Proving guads float in the pool of their own blood, was not your smartest course of action my dear"

Smirking and with a feinged business voice he played dumb at her beaming face "So I take that you just got back from another expedition into the deeps yesteday, and you are today pissing off all the guards in Orzammar. I knew there was a reason I liked you!" He said laughing "So, nice hunt?"

"Yep, I actually found this nice belt and a fine pair of boots. Oh, and I also managed to find another hidden set of twin Moon-shaped swords. This are made from the bones of Toth, the Third Archdemon."

With the surprise in his voice and eyes he nodded thoughtdully "Thats nice girl, since you took almost three years on finding your bounded arms, this year period is simply astonishing." Glancing her from head to toe, he finally tried to stiffle his curiosity "So... How many do you kill to be beaming like that my dear Thalla?"

"I just get out from the proving, where I killed twenty or thirty guards, earned some sovereigns, an enchanted arm, a nice wicked dagger -You know how I love daggers- and a ring from the previous life of Zazikel" She grinned like a fool "The ring increased my bound to him, giving me more scales, and changing their color to the one that was originally from him, one of the prettiest shade of blue I had ever saw. Oh and it also gave me this nice dragon-tooth"

"Let me see girl" Upon watching the new color he casually saw her face. Giving her a nod of approval his voice reach a sudden business voice while he said "So.. what can I do to help you"

"I only came by, to advice you to rummage into the Carta's hideout in three or four hours. Who knows, maybe you will go out of there with a nice treasure in arms and armors my friend."

With a surprised look upon his face and an awed tone on the voice he finally muttered "You are taking down the Carta? For the Ancestors! I KNEW that I could rely on you girl, here have this three health poultices, and I'm NOT accepting payment"

"Yep" She was pleased with his friends outburst, but suddenly her voice steeled "Just don't linger there, I'm sure that Jarvia is in the Diamond Quarter and that she will return home at night to find it a bit gory"

Chuckling softly he reassured her that he will take care and waving her goodbye he said "Good luck girl, I will give you this five sovereigns to encourage you to kill a lot of them so I can have some fresh arms and armors"

DA:O

When she arrived at Dust Town, she started pacing swiftly into one of the multiple secret entrances of the Carta and grinning without shame she entered there startling the two drunken sentries, that were playing cards and in a very low voice she claimed in a singing voice, "Darling, I'm here" stabbing the two dusters in their lungs so they mouthes filled with their own blood and they didn't have a chance to scream.

She submerge herself in the familiar practice of moving within the shadows with his wardog going beside her as a shadow, stabbing the Carta members and looting their bodies from any shiny thing, booze or some lirium and health poultices. Upon dealing with the first half of the hideout, she noticed a narrow corridor, that leads into some of their filthy jails. Making up her mind, she decided entering there to at least steal some of the stashed items items.

The first thing she noticed upon her entrance to the smelly place, was a group of guards, removing some of their armors, and congratulating themselves, because they have aprehended some of the dusters that make the boss being so grumpy, so they decided to "break the whore's resolve" before they sent her to Beraht. Thalla saw horrified, that it was her sister in the floor, with only her smallclothes as the only armor she had against the filthy hands of the thugs. With a roar of anger she leap on them knocking them out with some well placed pommel strikes. After tying them into some shackles, she decided to slowly awaken her older sister.

Natia was very dizzy and her head felt as the pacing grounds of a pack of brontos. When she finally mastered her double vision, she noticed that she was in a annoying naked state, and fearing the worse while watching a shade of someone near, she let out a sudden cry of panic and went crawling into the wall. She visibly relaxed when she saw her sister kneeling where she was just in the floor, looking at three dusters, shackled into a wall with an angry scowl. Frowning she casually remarked "At least tell me that they will suffer a lot for what they intended to do"

"But of course, that's why they aren't dead" she said with a hint of anger on her voice, that Natia had never heard and she was suddenly glad that they were sisters. She deadpanned "_I will make them beg for a quick death"_

Relaxing even more the older of the two Brosca sisters, started looking for her armor with her eyes, when Thalla casually muttered "Your armor and arms are in that chest as well as the ones of your _salroka_". Smilling she strapped her armor and with Leske, they decided that they were ready to face any challenge.

Upon seeing this, Zazikel urge her _Make them go, we will have some "Special gory treatment" for Beraht and I don't think that they will like it very much, or have the stomach to withstand it._

_Agreed_

Without letting her gaze up to see them, she gave them some final orders _"_Go now, I have a special torture session with this guys and a gory talk with Beraht and I will bet that you wouldn't have the stomach to resist it."

Natia managed to cover a sigh and her disappointment, but knowing better than arguing with her younger sister she gave a wave and started going to the exit. Looking from top of her shoulder she finally said with a concerned voice "Watch yourself Thalla, I will wait with Rica in our house "

_DA:O_

After a very painfull torture sesion, that leave Thalla covered from head to toe with blood, she finally arrived to the last room, the one were Beraht and some of his most trusted advisors were actually having a business meeting. Smirking she asked Zazikel _Hey are you willing to give me your power? I know that I will be drained for some days until I rest for at least half a week to recover, but I think this will be fun._

Lost in thought, he finally said with concern in his voice_ I will not give you all my power, since I think that it will be more intelligent to let a bit on reserve for three reasons. The first one, because you never know when you will need it, the second one because I will suggest that you consume the power of Beraht and you still need my help in that. And remember that if you want your warden, you can't be sleeping for days unless you are with him. And the last and most weighting reason... blackout._

_Huh, you are right... as always. _Grinning she decided to ask the obvious_ Ready?_

_Always my dear Thalla, lets go._

She stormed in the room, with her hound on her heels instantly killing the two mindless guards that were behind the door. Reading herself, she noticed that she still had fourteen man in her soon to be killed list, before she can actually reach Beraht, who started blanching upon setting his gaze on her and started going to a secret passage. She skillfully threw her right sword, impalling Beraht to a stone wall so he didn't have a chance to escape.

That's when the fun begun. Sprinting forward, she threw a couple of throwing knifes to some enemies, who were trying to flank her. She sidesteped a sword slash and killed the bearer of the arm beheading him quickly. Leaping into the falling body, she gave a huge summersault and in midair, while she put her sword between her teeth. Upon doing this she felt as her both hands grab throwing knifes and spinning in mid-air, she threw them in a circular motion, stabbing most of the thugs in their bodies. When she landed, the familiar sense of adrenaline and Zazikel's power, urge her to go forward and continue stabbing things.

After a couple of minutes, minutes that seemed to be hours, she saw as they were six heads rolling in the floor, some chewed and torn limbs, and the bodies from the fourteen castless. She made a hastily check upon herself and noticed she had three new decorations in her body, one in her thigh, that was practically superficial, one serious slash in her right arm, some inches below of the crook of her elbow and one little wound on top of her right brow.

_Thalla _Zazikel decided to intervene _proceed with the consumption of Beraht, so the slash in your arm can be completely healed with some of my power. The only downside of this, is that when you will rest, you will be at least five days passed out and you will have your arm with a feeling like it is too cold, an effect that will slow you a biy._

_Huh, some permanent cold or some infection. I _really _don't know what to choose. _She said rolling her eyes.

The youngest Brosca felt as the mind of the dragon, invaded hers. Submiting to it, was practically an alien act but she do it willingly. She backhanded Beraht, with such force that she broke his jaw, knocking him. She removed her sword and dragged him into a storage room while stripping him of his armor and arms, leaving him with a common set of a shirt and some leggings, so she wasn't disturbed during the ritual.

DA:O

Thalla leaved the bloody storage room, with the secret location of the two stashes of Beraht and with the knowledge to use axes and crossbows, as she _ingested _the memories of Beraht in the ritual. She quickly looted the bodies grabbing the things she liked, including the dagger Beraht had in his boot, that was moon shaped like her swords. Staring at her huge pack she saw that she had ten sovereigns, some silver and copper, five health poultices, a lirium potion, three bottles of the expensive Black Scythe 4:10, a lot of gold and silverite rings, necklaces and even some earrings and some gems.

She activated the hidden passage and entered the vault of Beraht, where she looted one hundred forty sovereigns, some raw dragonbone, that she could carve into pommels for her throwing knifes and huge amounts of conceiled daggers as well as the ones in her collection, and the items she was actually looking for, the enchanted bags that belonged to a hidden sect of monks of Rivain, Thalla was glad that Beraht had smuggled four of them, they were very little, so little that she could actually put three of them in her backpack and leave some space. The nicest thing of this bags were that they could carry at least one or two times a high-dragon weight, the good thing was that it suspended the items in an unknown realm, allowing you to carry things like lirium dust in such a way that it will remain in the place she decided to place it. The bag was from a very curious design, since she had to put her hand in the place and she could reach every single object in there. She left the room and walked to the other secret room while trasspassing her things into two of the enchanted bags letting lirium, potions, poisons, booze and dragonbone in one while leaving arms, armor and jewelry in the other, she decided to left the other two empty to give them to the other person that was sharing her soul with an Old God escense.

When she entered the other room her jaw fell to the floor and it was left there, the room had tons of lirium, she made a quick estimate of the amount and she thought that she could enchant actually all the things she had in the stashes distributed in the deeps, especially her unhealthy amount of different wicked and rare daggers she had as a collection with some basic enchantments and even though she could easily made a lot of lirium potions, _too bad I don't have that knowledge._

After some minutes, she was in the exit, that left you in the secret wall of Beraht's store. When she appeared there covered in blood and gore, the merchant fainted in fear. Smirking she relieved the merchant of the twenty sovereigns he had as well as all the rings, necklaces and rare or wicked daggers.

She started humming a drunken song while she was exiting the shop only to be received by twenty "friendly" crossbowmans that were pointing at her their not so friendly crossbows. With them there was a beaming Proving master. He was opening slowly his mouth to give the order of her execution when her favourite seven words were said by a loud voice.

"I conscript her to The Grey Wardens"


End file.
